BAM! Imprinted On!
by the.softest.melody13
Summary: So, you know I'm not that much of a Cullen lover so it's got to be the wolves! Sue and Charlie have babies 3 after my twisted version of Breaking Dawn! Jacob didn't imprint cause Bella and Edward had a BOY! Imprinting, jealous vamps, read!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a short chapter cause I want to see if anyone likes it. This story is going to be a Paul/OC print story. Here we go I guess. Yes the Pack is filled with all the same people. Cullen's aren't in yet that is for later. My main character is the daughter of Sue and Charlie. Bella is a vampire along with the Cullen's. Bella and Edward don't have a daughter but a son, Jamie, so Jacob doesn't have a son. The Cullen's left for a couple of years right now. Sam/ Emily, Collin/ Kim, Quil/ Clair, Brady/ Melanie*my character* (In the beginning, more on later) Have fun with it! Lemons in Future of this story!

I don't own any of the Twilight series characters; I do own Raven, Jamie, Melanie Evelyn, and Luna.

_**Paul's POV**_

Leah and Seth have been freaking out because Sue has been in a birthing room for a whole day and a half and we, us wolves, can still hear here pants as she pushed to get the babies out. Nobody wanted to know the sex of the babies so all we say is 'the babies'. Sam and Emily was like that when they were pregnant with now little 7 month year- old Aaron, not wanting to know the sex.

The sound of Sue's screaming getting louder and the doctor ordering her to push harder interrupted me in my thoughts. After a few minutes of this Sue's screaming stopped. We could hear Sue give out a long, relieved breath but gasped before she was finished giving out her relieved breathes.

"Oh, god," Sue gasped out before she screamed again.

"Triplets," the doctor breathed out before ordering Sue to push all over again.

This time it didn't even go on for more then 15 minutes before the Sue stopped screaming. We heard the doctor tell Sue that they would be back with her babies after they were cleaned up and in their blankets.

A nurse came and told us it was okay to come in even though we were already getting up to go in.

Walking into the room my senses were overloaded with antibiotics and death. I could tell the rest of the Pack could smell it because they were just as stiff as I was. Sue laid on a bed/ cot, trying to catch her breathe, her dark camel hair sprayed out around her head. Charlie held her left hand, cooing to her that she had done wonderful and she had add beautiful babies to their family.

Seth and Leah practically ran to her and were smothering her in their hugs and kisses, the rest of the Pack and the imprints and me stood against the wall when the doctor came in along with three nurses each holding 3 pink blankets.

"Congratulations Mrs. Knight (my last name for Sue's maiden name), you just gave birth to three beautiful, healthy baby girls," said the doctor, looking exhausted, he had stayed with Sue the whole time, almost two full days straight.

Everyone was beaming as two of the nurses gave the babies to Sue who held them tightly, looking down at them with love and pure happiness. The other nurse gave the baby to Charlie who looked at the baby the same way Sue was looking at the other two girls.

The doctor left along with the nurses. The second the door was closed we all went over to get a look at the new munchkins of the family. The baby in Charlie's arms had a full head of dark brown/black hair, her mothers bronze colored skin and had eyes so that were a cool, light gray/ silver color that was the color of Charlie's mothers eye's; she was so tiny that Charlie's hand was as twice as big as her body. Jacob came over to look at her after he had seen the two with Sue. The look when Jacob looked into her eyes was like a rainbow had just landed in front of him and he got the gold. BAM! Imprinted.

I scoffed at him before I went over to where Sue was. The baby on the left, where I was standing, looked like the other one except her hair was a shade darker, with a red tint, like Charlie's hair and that her eyes were any ice sapphire, like Sue's but brighter and wide. She was about 2cm bigger than the one in Charlie's arms, that Jake was staring at intently. I looked next to me suddenly, for no reason, and was scared shitless to find a silent, goofy-grinned Jared looking at the baby I had been looking at a second ago like he had just found the secret of the universe… BAM! Imprinted.

Before I got a chance to look at the last baby Sue gasped and looked at everyone like she had the most brilliant idea ever. "I picked out their names!"

Jacob and Jared looked at her waiting for the name of their imprints.

"Okay," Sue breathed out then pointed to the golden eyed baby in Charlie's arms," That is Luna," then she pointed to the blue eyed baby ," This little girl is Evelyn, " then she pointed to the baby I hadn't looked at yet, "and last, but not least, this little surprise is Raven."

I finally looked at the last baby and saw that she was a shade lighter than her older sisters and that her hair was all the way black, looking like raven's wings that was slightly longer than her sisters. But the best thing about her were her eyes; lakes of clear, bright green, emerald eyes that showed me to her soul. I could get lost in her eyes, which was exactly what I was doing. Everything holding me down was gone and the only thing from flying away was her…BAM! Imprinted. To my sweet little baby Raven…Damn! ===============================================================

_**Review and tell me if I should continue this story! If you do I'll give you cookies!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wanted to thank:**_

_**Izzie-94 and**_

_**QueenoftheWitches**_

_**For reviewing and saying they like it so far. So for them here you go!**_

_**Leah's POV**_

I watched as right before my eyes as Jacob, Jared and Paul imprinted all three of my new baby half-sisters. To tell the truth I was angry as hell. Not even a day old and they were already stuck to this Pack for the rest of their lives; they deserve so much better then this.

"No," I hissed at Paul as he tried to touch my youngest little sister, Raven. He glared at me but I wasn't backing down so glared right back at him as I swiftly picked up Raven.

After another second of glaring at him I look down at a little surprise gift I was holding. It had been a surprise when we heard the doctor say there were two, but then another one appears. They were all beautiful but I had a weird motherly feeling to Raven while for Luna and Evelyn it felt more sisterly. _ They all look so innocent…_I thought with so much happiness, _and I'm their big sister. Their sister. Their role model._

The sound is what got me out of my thoughts. My head snapped up to see Paul shaking, mad to see me holding Raven when I wouldn't let him do so. I rolled my eyes at him as I turned around and sat on a plastic chair near the windows, still holding Raven.

Raven had the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. An intense gaze that made it look like she was looking into your soul. The ugly, itch, pink blanket made her eyes look somewhat dull.

Glaring at the accursed ugly pink rag I took of my black hoodie, without moving her and threw the pink blanket on the ground before swiftly put my red, leathery jacket around her (link to pic on my profile). Her eyes seemed to flare and her light bronze skin seemed to pop out like the rest of her.

Paul was across the room still growling at me but I pretended not to hear him. Well until Sam tried to talk to me.

"Leah," Sam said softly, trying to get me to talk. I wouldn't answer and that pissed him out.

"Leah, look at me," Sam ordered his Alpha voice ringing in the now quiet room, the only sound was the sound of breathing and Paul's softening growls.

By force my eyes lifted to meet his. "WHAT?" I spat at him.

Sam's jaw hardened as his eyes crinkled a little in anger and annoyance.

"Let Paul hold Raven," he ordered again, but this time I fought harder to not go under his order.

"No," I ground out between my teeth, muscles tense fighting the urge to get up and give Raven to damned Paul.

"Now," Sam snapped putting more orders on to me and making the room tenser.

Before I was about to get up and fall under orders, Paul spoke up.

"She doesn't have to let me hold her Sam… I just want to see her," Paul said in the softest voice I have ever heard him use.

Sam was quiet for a second before he said," You don't have to let him hold Raven, Leah, but let him see her."

I nodded and motioned for him to come over. He eagerly rushed over and crouched down in front of me so he was almost to her level, where she was in my arms. Everyone went back to talking but in they were watching from the corner of their eyes. I didn't give a damn what they thought so I just started to coo at Raven, telling a pretty she was and the she would look like a goddess when she grew up just like her Big Sis Leah.

Every once and a while Raven would look out the window that was behind me and scrunch up her nose at the brightness, or look at me or Paul and start to wiggle around in the nice, warm jacket.

After about an hour Paul started to run his long fingers through Raven's dark flow of hair at the top of her head, or take her witty-bitty hand in his monstrously huge one and run his thumb over the whole thing.

It was almost time to go when I looked up directly into Paul's eyes and said the nicest thing I had ever said to anyone who wasn't in my family,

"You might not be as bad a imprint as I first thought."

Jared's POV

It was almost time for us all to go for the night and I had patrol with Brady and Seth. Sighing I looked down at little Eve and all my tiredness left me and all that I was full of was pure love. She was so beautiful with her little button nose and sapphire eyes that looked like cool water on a warm summer day.

Sue was still holding her but I didn't care I held onto her little hand for a minute just looking at her until Sam told us it was time to go.

"Bye, little love-bug," I whispered to her before I turned and left.

The second I had turned my back on her an ache had begun in my soul.

Jacob's POV

I tried to stay a little long, just a little but Charlie said I couldn't because they wanted a little family time with their new family members. So I left even though everything in me was telling me to go back a stay with her. My heart ached for her as my mind went over my mental image of her. The whole way back to my dad's house I couldn't stop thinking about her.

It wasn't till I pulled up next to the house, where dad sat in his wheelchair, did I remember that nobody had called him to tell what was happening.

Jumping out of the Rabbit I ran over to him. He looked like he had gone through hell and back. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he hadn't shaved since I left for patrol three days ago, on Wednesday.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where have you, everyone, been at?" Dad asked so angry that he was yelling.

Dad never yells.

"I'm sorry dad, we forgot to call you. Sue went into labor before my shift for patrol ended and that's where everyone has been; at the hospital," I answered slowly and softly.

Dad took in a calming breath then asked, "what was it?"

"Well, dad," I stuttered a little," it was more then one baby," at this dad's eyes popped out but before he could say anything I continued, " it was three girls."

There was a few minutes while dad absorbed this that I had to collect myself to tell him the rest.

"And," I said after four minutes," Paul imprinted on the youngest, Raven. And Jared on the middle child, Evelyn," dad gasped at this two imprints on the same day, "andiimprintedontheoldest, Luna," I said quickly, trying to get it over and done with.

Dad looked at me blankly for a second before he asked, confused, " what?"

I said it again, normally this time, "and I imprinted on the oldest, Luna."

"Good for you son. Now I won't have you mopping around the house, thinking about Bella," dad said generally happy.

I sighed happily at dad accepting my imprint with a day-year-old baby, then I heard everything he said. Bella… Bella? Bella who?

Voicing my confusion dad just laughed happily then wheeled back into the small red house/ cottage.

After a minute of standing there trying to remember this Bella dad was talking about, I shook my head and went in the house, shutting the door behind me.

Before I even made it to my room my mind and heart was full of Luna.

Luna, Luna, Luna….

_**Review please and this time I'll give a rainbow of pies and cakes kay!**_

_**This ;0 is my burned face!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Home Welcoming

_**Congratulations to:**_

_**Izzie-94**_

_**And**_

_**Lovably17**_

_**You each got a rainbow of pies and cake!**_

_**Here's to u guys! **___

Seth's POV

Today was the day that my new baby sisters are coming home for the first time. Mom and Charlie made it clear that no one was allowed at our house besides the people who live here, which, unluckily, for Jared, Paul and Jake, means STAY AWAY.

Leah had gone insane the day her and I had come back from the hospital the day our sisters were born and had started to decorate the room that was for the babies. She had gone to Big Lots in Seattle and bought 3 different tubes of navy blue, sky blue, sunset orange, midnight black, strawberry red and sunrise purple plus two of white . Then she got this really weird book hold that went from floor to ceiling. Then she went to the 24/7 mall and got a crib that was round and black along with sheets that went with it. Then there were toys, so many toys I don't even have the heart to think about them. She also got lamps that were cute in a girl way, I guess.

Early this morning she finally came out, paint all over her but she had had the biggest smile on her face since Sam imprinted on Emily. When I tried to go in she snapped at me saying that I would see when Luna, Raven and Evelyn saw it. So, to be truthful, I was just as excited to see the room, as I was to have my little sisters home.

Leah and I heard the all so familiar sound of moms 'soccer mom van' coming in to the driveway. I ran to open the door to open it but Leah beat me to it, she _is_ the fastest in the Pack, and she opened it while I stood in the way of them getting in looking like a damned retard.

Swiftly I moved out of the way and Charlie ushered mom in while he carried Raven in her baby basket. Leah instantly reached for Raven. I think someone picked a favorite. I grabbed Luna and Evelyn who were both in the double baby basket, sleeping.

"Mom, Charlie, you two should go get some sleep. Me and Seth have everything under control," Leah suggested evenly.

Mom and Charlie didn't even try to argue as they head up to their bedroom, holding hands on the way up. We waited till we heard their soft snores before going up to the mystery that is the triplets' room. Leah is would probably been an artist if she hadn't tuned wolf and gotten stuck being here for the rest of her life.

"Are you all ready?" Leah asked them in a soft cooing voice. When she spoke like that I can imagine her being a stay-at-home mother with little kids all over her and a caring, loving husband.

Anyway, Leah opened the door and I gasped out in shock.

The room was painted as a sunset. Right in the middle of the room was mountains that had clouds on the ceiling above it. Close to the door it got darker, where Leah used the two different blues. The lamps that she bought were in the corners.I stepped into the room following Leah in and I turned to look closer around the door and was surprised to see the outline of a single wolf by the reddish moon.

"Do you think they like it?" Leah asked almost silently, but I heard. My eyes filled with tears at hearing the love in her voice again.

I went up to Leah and put the baby basket that was holding a now awaking baby Luna and a wide-awake Evelyn, on the ground to wrap my arms around Leah. She was a very strong person but at this second she was fragile. She was letting people into her already hard life and she was scared about it. But she was doing it, she was caring about Raven, Luna and Evelyn like they were her own babies. She just needed a little reassurance that she wouldn't be broken again by a person she loved and I was giving her that assurance.

After a long while Luna started to fuss around and making little squealing sounds so Leah and me got out of our embrace and got Luna, Raven and Evelyn set up in their new crib.

Leah was looking at them with love and complete adoration that I made the decision to leave her alone with them for a little while.

"Leah, I'll go make me and you some food, 'kay?" I told her quietly, watching as Luna flailed her arms an inch or two, still too young to move easily.

"'Kay," Leah mumbled still staring at them.

I gave Leah a quick, brotherly, kiss on the cheek the left the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

So, breakfast… GREEN EGGS AND HAM!

And with that thought in mind I went to the kitchen and started to get all the ingredients out. And, yes, I can cook. I just don't cook for guys, the Pack included, they already have Emily anyway…

**Jake, Jared and Paul's POV**

_**HOLY CRAP I'M GOING INSANE! I NEED TO SEE MY IMPRINT!**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Well wasn't that fun! A little brother sister moment, mostly a filler!**_

_**Review and tell me if I should time skip!**_

_**Give me Reviews and I'll give you Happiness!**_


End file.
